How to Save a Life
by B.Cullen
Summary: Alex Nunez has left Toronto behind in exchange for a bartending job at a crappy club in Ajax. Home life is just as bad, if not worse, than it was in TO, and each day proves to be increasingly more difficult. When a familiar face from her past decides to


**How to Save a life**

**Romance/Angst**

**M**

Summary: Alex Nunez has left Toronto behind in exchange for a bartending job at a crappy club in Ajax. Home life is just as bad, if not worse, than it was in TO, and each day proves to be increasingly more difficult. When a familiar face from her past decides to stop in for a visit, she's forced to reassess herself and her past. Decisions, Deception, Daily beatings and Drama have rattled her, and her decision could save her life, or take it away.

Chapter One:

Alex stared out the rain streaked window, carefully watching each drop stick to the cold glass and run down the pane. "Rain, again. Joy. I just love walking to work in the rain." She muttered sarcastically to herself as she shrugged into her parka. The yellow rubbery material had been a major piece in her wardrobe since she'd moved to Ajax from Toronto, following the messy demise of her tumultuous romance with Paige Michalchuk.

She sighed and reached for the tattered hand-me-down umbrella that stood silently in its usual post at the door. "I'm leavin' Maggie!" she yelled as she pulled the door open. "Alex you're grown, you don't' have to tell me when you leave." Maggie shouted in response.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping into the dingy apartment building hallway. The yellow peeling wallpaper bore a striking resemblance to vomit and just standing in the hall made her want to blow chunks. She yanked the door closed and stuffed her key into the pocket of her parka and jerked her hood over her untidy black hair.

She took the steps two at a time, eager to leave the minuscule dilapidated apartment behind her. She pretended to be grateful to Maggie, her mother's cousin, but truth be told, Maggie wasn't doing anyone a favor but herself. Everyday, sometimes for double shifts, Alex would walk the mile and a half to the little bar down the street. When payday came, most of it went to Maggie for her room and board.

The apartment consisted of two extremely diminutive and sparingly furnished rooms, one of which belonged to Maggie and whichever guy she brought home that night. The other room was shared by her three boys, all of whom were under the age of 12 and spawns from the underworld apparently. They took pleasure in the daily torture of their new found victim.

Work, although tedious, was her only escape from the Terrible Trio, and she was glad she had to work so many hours. She usually went in as soon as she woke, and stayed all day and well into the night. She'd trek back to the apartment usually well past 2 or 3 a.m. By then the last stragglers had finally been ushered to the door and she was free to take in her few needed hours of sleep before starting the process again the next day.

She didn't have her own room at Maggie's, so due to lack of space, she'd taken up residence on the grimy yellow couch that took up most of the undersized living room. Alex detested that couch. Each time she rolled over in her sleep, moving the cushion ever so slightly, the smells inside the couch would be disturbed and she'd be awakened by the putrid smell of cigarette smoke and spilt liquor that lay dormant in the material. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she shook the thought away.

Droplets of rain clung to her parka's hood as she entered the bar and headed for the backroom. The bar itself was dimly lit, the usual cloud of smoke barely visible in the soft glow from the black lights. She was careful to avoid the crowds, squeezing between the patrons as unnoticeably as she could manage. When she reached the small swinging door near the back of the building she sighed and shoved through it.

She walked over to her locker and twisted the combination lock until it popped open. The noise echoed around the room as she jerked the locker open and pulled her parka off, tossing it inside and slamming the door closed again. "Another wonderful day at Louie's bar." She muttered to no one in particular.

"What's wrong with you today?" a familiar voice questioned. Alex turned to face the pretty red-head leaning up against the row of lockers. "Persephani." She muttered. "I should have known it was you. You always find someway to ninja yourself in without detection." She said, falling back against the locker and crossing her arms. "And nothing is wrong with me, not like it really would matter anyway."

Persephani laughed, this sound echoed as well. Bouncing off the lockers and across the tiny room. "Who do you think you're kidding?" she questioned. "You've worked here for months now and I don't' think I can even recall ever once seeing you smile. Sometimes I wonder if you even know how. It's not that hard really…." She began, placing her fingers to the sides of her mouth and upturning her lips. "You just pull the sides of your mouth up like this. See?" she said, flashing her pearly whites at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked at her, careful to contain the smile she was waging war with. "Whatever, I know how, I just don't' have anything to smile about. How's the crowd been this morning?" she questioned. Persephani grimaced. "It's been pretty busy. Friday's usually are. I'm glad I work mornings. I don't' know how you can be in here every weekend with the huge masses of drunks that parade in and out of here." She shuddered at the though.

"Yeah, well the tips are good, and I don't know how much of more of Maggie's boys and her latest felon I can take. I have to get my own place or something. They kids are driving me crazy, I don't' have any privacy and Maggie's boyfriends… they are always real pieces of work." She sighed, leaning her head back against the locker and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"If it's so bad in Ajax, why don't' you just go back to your mom's?" Persephani questioned, raising her hand to her hair and tossing her curls behind her shoulder. "Didn't you say she lived in Toronto?" she prodded.

Alex nodded, pulling her head away from the locker and unfolding her arms. She reached for a scrunchie and pulled her tousled hair back into a messy ponytail. "Yeah, but I'd rather die than deal with her and Chad." She muttered.

"Who's Chad?" Persephani asked instinctively. Alex shuddered. "Just her jerk off boyfriend." She replied simply. "Well, I better get out there before Louie comes in and realizes that I'm not on the clock yet." She said, walking past Persephani and into the busy bar room. She clocked in behind the bar and took her normal post, slinging drinks to men who had already had way too much.


End file.
